


XIV

by Masu_Trout



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Drabble Collection, Gen, Minor Heartless Death, No Kingdom Hearts III Spoilers, Organization XIII (Kingdom Hearts), Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-28
Updated: 2019-01-28
Packaged: 2019-10-18 12:45:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17581109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Masu_Trout/pseuds/Masu_Trout
Summary: Every organization—no matter how powerful, evil, or obsessed with the darkness— has its slow days.





	XIV

**[Roxas + Xion]**

"You can't keep it," Roxas told her, not unkindly. 

"I know." Xion looked down at the heartless—a mere shadow—crouching before her, blinking its golden-glowing eyes. She didn't know why it hadn't chosen to attack, why it rubbed at her outstretched hands like a tame animal rather than a monster.

The very idea of a Nobody getting attached to anything, let alone a _heartless_ , was laughable. The rest of the Organization would mock her endlessly. 

Still, she couldn't help but smile at the feel of the shadow's fur. 

"Okay," she said, "I'm ready," and Roxas brought his Keyblade down.

 

**[Demyx + Xigbar]**

"Careful," Xigbar warned, lips upturned in that smug little smile of his, "Marluxia's on the fritz."

Demyx shuddered. 

Their powers all had off days—Xemnas had explained why once, not that he'd bothered to listen—and they all dealt with it differently. Demyx, for one, cherished the excuse for a day off. Zexion and Saïx tended to act grumpier than usual, Axel even more obnoxious… 

And Marluxia, well. Marluxia got _vicious_.

"Thanks for the warning," Demyx said. Best to avoid him today, then.

As Nobodies, they couldn't really _care_. But sometimes they looked out for each other all the same.

 

**[Axel + Vexen]**

"Hey, Vexen!"

Vexen turned, scowling, at the sound of Axel's footsteps. Of all the nobodies they'd collected so far, Number Eight might be the most insufferable. "What?"

"You're headed to Halloween Town, right?"

"Obviously."

"Would you pick me up something while you're there? I'll pay you back." 

"Are you _joking_?" Vexen sputtered. "This is a mission, not a snack run."

Axel scowled. "It would only take a minute."

"Absolutely not."

"But-"

"No!" With that, Vexen summoned the darkness, cutting Axel off.

 _Honestly,_ he thought, stepping through inky blackness towards his destination, _the sooner that one gets himself killed, the better._

 

**[Lexaeus + Marluxia]**

Lexeaus snarled as he brought his tomahawk down, splitting tile with the force of the blow. A flash of pink in the corner of his eye and he dodged sideways, instinct kicking in before his brain even realized he should move.

"Not bad," purred a voice from above. Marluxia dropped to the ground, scythe in hand, plants curling around his wrists. "Clumsy, but powerful."

Lexaeus said nothing, only raised his tomahawk once more.

True, Marluxia was arrogant and insufferable. It was exactly those qualities that made him an excellent sparring partner.

A faint smile crossed Lexeaus' face as he charged.

 

**[Larxene + Xaldin]**

Wind danced through Xaldin's hair, tugging at his dreadlocks and whipping the edges of his cloak into a frenzy. The Land of Dragons was a gusty place, wild and free, and it was his favorite of the many worlds he'd visited thus far.

This world's occupants would find his admiration a small comfort if they knew what business he was here on. He was a Nobody, after all; his regard for this world wouldn't stop him from helping to destroy it.

"You done dozing off?" Larxene grinned, knives crackling with energy at her side, ready for a fight.

Xaldin nodded.

 

**[Luxord + Zexion]**

"It won't hurt you to play occasionally, you know." Luxord smiled, charming and entirely untrustworthy. 

Zexion grit his teeth against the phantom of remembered irritation. "I have no desire to participate in one of your rigged games." 

Luxord tapped his deck against the table. "I never cheat. It's in the name."

"You're a poor liar." Only a fool would hold Luxord's power over chance and refuse to use it. 

"It's true." Luxord smiled once more, less cheerful this time. "I'd rather risk loss than force victory."

Zexion frowned to cover his surprise. "Then you're a fool." He paused for a moment, then sighed. " _Fine_. Deal me in."

 

**[Saïx + Xemnas]**

Saïx was loyal, a useful puppet. 

Certainly, his presence was often tiring. He was uncontrolled, desperate, ruled by the very emotions that Xemnas had convinced him he lacked. But there was a strength in him: drive enough to chase down his goals, dedication enough to follow any order Xemnas gave him. 

The gold in his eyes was growing brighter. Soon, Xemnas would burn away everything weak and useless in him, leave only the parts that served Xemnas' goals. He would become a host to his master's soul. A _true_ puppet.

It was the highest compliment Xemnas could have paid him.


End file.
